Of Masks and Cats
by Myde the Turk
Summary: A collection of TurkeyxGreece poems I wrote. T at most.
1. Wood Cross and White Mask

Title: Wood Cross and White Mask  
Writer: MydetheTurk  
Countries/Pairings: Rome mentioned, Implied Turkey/Greece  
Rating: T, at the most  
Warning: fighting, mostly

* * *

Blood flies,  
Sweat pours,  
And dust gathers.  
A battle they've fought for centuries –  
Even before Rome fell.  
Cats watch as the two dance  
Around and around.  
Circling each other,  
Punches thrown.  
A wooden cross falls,  
Grazing one's face  
And removing the mask.  
Eyes are finally seen clearly,  
Yet are still lidded.  
Partially, anyway.  
They dance around,  
Again and again,  
Fighting, yet not.  
They don't know  
How they got so close,  
Nose to nose,  
Cheek to cheek,  
No longer fighting,  
But still swaying.  
In each other's arms.  
War…  
Something they're accustomed to,  
Yet…  
They hate it,  
Hate what it does to them,  
Tears them apart,  
Most of the time.  
Tonight, however,  
The wooden cross lies down,  
A single white mask on top.


	2. A Night's Terror

Title: A Night's Terror

Writer: MydetheTurk

Rating: T

Warning: Switches between country and human names.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them. I'll give 'm back when I'm done.

* * *

Herakles watches,  
Late one night  
A sleeping Sadiq  
Toss and turn,  
A nightmare, likely,  
They were  
The only time  
The man  
Made a move  
That wasn't  
Calculated.  
A soft moan  
Threw the  
Greek off.  
It must have  
Been a  
Nasty nightmare;  
Even softer pleas  
To stop were  
Barely heard.  
Greece wondered  
Who was it  
That caused  
The Turk's nightmares  
Young Herakles  
Moved closer,  
All thoughts of  
Attacking Sadiq  
In his sleep,  
Gone  
With a simple  
Word.  
Herakles scooted  
Closer, easing up  
To the man that  
Made his life a  
Living hell,  
Slowly,  
And ever so softly,  
Moving onto the bed  
Kneeling next  
To the prone  
Sadiq.  
His voiced question  
Went unanswered,  
As Turkey suddenly  
Flipped over  
Breathing hard  
And making little  
Noises that a  
Certain softhearted  
Grecian  
Would not have  
Believed would  
Come from  
That man.  
Icy hands were  
Gripped and Greece  
Curled up cat-like  
Against a  
Sweat-drenched –  
Yet very cold –  
Body.  
He felt Turkey  
Tense, then relax,  
As if his  
Mere presence  
Was enough  
To chase away the  
Night's demons.

Morning came,  
Finding them  
Both asleep,  
Greece protected  
In Turkey's arms.  
But…  
That night was never  
Mentioned,  
For Greece didn't ask,  
And Turkey won't say.


	3. Nightmare

Title: Nightmare

Writer: MydetheTurk

Countries/Parings: Turkey/Greece, Rome

Rating: PG or so…

Warning: Implied past violence

Disclaimer: Nope.

Summary: Turkey sooths a nightmare of Greece's. Semi-fluff, with a bit of darkness added.

* * *

As Turkey stared,  
Greece curled in on himself,  
So much like his beloved cats.  
Sadiq stroked Herakles's head,  
Trying to soot away the  
Nightmares Rome had caused,  
The torments the man put them  
Both through.  
It was a quiet moment,  
One of few between them.  
Sadiq continued to stroke  
Herakles's hair,  
Calming down the Grecian,  
With each little move.  
Turkey placed Greece's  
Head on his lap,  
So he could better  
Calm him down.  
Soothing words were spoken,  
Much like Turkey's  
Father did for him.  
When Greece woke up,  
Tears welling in his eyes,  
Crying about Rome's  
Cruelty,  
Turkey held him close,  
Quieting the younger  
Nation with his presence.  
Times like this have happened,  
More than once,  
Over the years,  
Never mentioned,  
Nor brought up  
By either party  
Just happening.  
In  
Silence


	4. Over and Done With

Title: Over and Done With

Writer: MydetheTurk

Countries/Parings: Turkey/Greece, Ancient Rome, Mama Greece,

Rating: T, PG-13, same thing.

Warnings: Use of Human names, Nazi and Fascist mentions, Mama Greece referred to as Lady Greece

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them.

Summary: First time Greece sees Turkey after the fall of the Ottoman Empire.

* * *

The man  
Standing by the  
Aegean  
Was not  
Supposed to  
Be there –  
The Ottoman Empire  
Was dead  
Going on  
Twenty years now.  
Greece's breath hitched –  
It had to be  
An illusion  
Or a very  
Realistic nightmare.  
Then he caught  
The half-smirk  
Half-smile that,  
No matter  
How hard he tried,  
Greece could never  
Truly remake  
In his dreams.  
Greece swayed;  
Turkey caught him,  
Only confirming that  
He was indeed real.  
Turkey's smell and  
Warmth was _right_,  
Making Greece  
Babble,  
Sob,  
Hold tight  
To the man  
He believed was dead,  
Who wouldn't let him  
Near as the Empire  
Fell apart.  
Turkey held tight,  
Thanking Allah,  
Or Whoever was listening,  
For letting him  
Be able to stay  
With his  
Sea-eyed beauty.  
Greece started sobbing,  
And Turkey whispered calming  
Words, like he did when  
Greece was young,  
After Lady Greece fell,  
And after escaping Rome.  
They stood like that for  
Hours, Greece actually  
Forgetting that his home  
Was occupied  
By Nazis and  
Almost-sorta-_Not_-Fascists.  
When he had to leave,  
Herakles made Sadiq swear  
To come back  
Even when the war  
Was over and  
Done with.


	5. Laughter

Title: Laughter  
Writer: MydetheTurk  
Countries: Turkey, Greece, Egypt, references to Ancient Rome  
Rating: k+  
Warning: Nothing, other than Teen!Turkey laughing, Geographical inaccuracies, Historical inaccuracy,  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
Summary: Little ditty about right after the fall of Rome

* * *

The masked boy tugged  
On the younger ones' hands,  
Pulling them away from the fire,  
Away from the hell  
The three of them knew,  
And into the unknown.  
The teen-aged Peninsula,  
Not quite the Nation he was to become,  
Stared out at the remains of Rome,  
And laughed,  
Prompting the two  
Younger ones to stare  
At him oddly,  
Wanting to know  
What was wrong with their watcher.  
He never explained  
Why he laughed,  
Only saying  
But one word -_  
Freedom_  
The young Ottoman  
Flopped back onto  
The sand,  
Peals of laughter escaping him  
Young Greece and young Egypt  
Continued staring -  
They had never seen  
Ottoman laugh before-  
Much less laugh like this.  
Regaining his composure,  
Ottoman  
Stood,  
Dusted off  
And tugged  
On the two boys' hands  
Once again,  
Leaving his own  
Childhood behind  
On the beach  
Over-looking Rome.


End file.
